Un bien étrange message
by Lacrymania
Summary: Aomine reçoit un message assez étrange de ce cher Kuroko. Il décide alors de le rejoindre, mais pourtant, le sort ne semble pas être à ses côté...


Hello, hello

Voilà un petit one-shot à la Kuroko/Aomine tout mignon tout plein :3.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Un message bien étrange**

Aomine était ennuyé. Aomine était frustré. Aomine était frustrément ennuyé.

Il était actuellement sur le terrain de basket du gymnase et devait s'entraîner. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas jouer avec ces amateurs qui lui servaient de coéquipiers. Bon, vous vous diriez sûrement qu'il exagérait un petit peu mais en même temps, leurs passes étaient trop hautes, leurs actions trop lentes et leurs tirs trop imprécis. Et on se dit mériter l'as de la génération des miracles? Non, il n'était pas narcissique et ses chevilles allaient très bien.

Non, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rejoindre Tetsu le plus vite possible. Tout son corps lui criait de quitter cette fichue partie de basket pour courir rejoindre son ombre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça alors que ses jambes l'attiraient irrémédiablement vers la porte de sortie.

En plus de ça, il devait prendre une douche car il était hors de question qu'il rende visite au bleuté avec la flaque de sueur qui lui recouvrait le corps.

Ah! Tout de suite, vous vous dites que cette équipe n'est pas si nulle puisqu'elle fait suer le grand Aomine. Mais détrompez-vous! Sa sueur n'était du qu'aux 70 tours de terrains que lui avez obligé de faire son capitaine. 10 tours par minute de retard, non mais quelle connerie je vous jure! Et dire qu'il les avait fait sans rechigner et que, pour en rajouter une couche, cet abruti de capitaine jaloux comme un poux l'avait obligé à faire 100 pompes car d'après lui " il ne suait pas assez et ça l'emmerdait". Un jour il allait le frapper et tout ira beaucoup plus vite!

Bon, revenons un peu au jeu. Alors, on attrape la baballe que lui a presque offert son adversaire, le dépasser en trottinant. Continuer de trotter en faisant des zig-zags entre les poteaux que représentaient les joueurs, et déposer délicatement la baballe dans l'anneau rond... Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant.

Ah, un gars vient de s'écrouler de fatigue et l'entraîneur met (enfin) fin à ce supplice de lenteur. Alors, c'est presqu'en courant qu'il se dirige vers les douches communes et se glisse sous l'eau tiède. Le jet d'eau détend petit à petit ses muscles endoloris par ses fichus tours de terrains et ses pompes à deux balles. Il se savonne rapidement et sort de la douche alors que ses coéquipiers venaient à peine d'y rentrer, et le regardaient comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. En même temps, voir Aomine, le mec le plus flegmatique de la planète, se **dépêcher** \- et rien que se mot dans la même phrase que le prénom d'Aomine donnait une crise cardiaque - pour sortir, c'était une première.

Aomine s'en fichait pourtant éperdument. Il se rhabilla rapidement, enfilant un jean noir, un tee-shirt en V rouge et une veste en cuir noire rapidement, et sorti du gymnase si brutalement que la porte s'encastra dans le mur, faisant une fissure d'une trentaine de centimètre. Bon Dieu! Enfin dehors nom d'un chien! Il n'avait jamais été aussi content de revoir la lumière du soleil.

Il traversa d'un pas pressé le parking du gymnase avant de continuer sur la grande avenue. Il n'avait jamais trouvé le chemin aussi long de toute sa vie. Pourtant, il l'avait fait et refait mainte et mainte fois mais pourtant, il avait l'impression que son point d'arrivée reculait à chacun de ses pas.

Il était presqu'à la rue où se trouvait la maison de Tetsuya. Il y était presque. Allez, lus que quelques pas et il pourrait enfin arriver à son but. Allez... Allez... All...

\- Tiens, Aominecchi... Ca en fait un long moment.

Non. C'était une blague? Dieu en avait-il si marre de lui pour vouloir autant le faire chier alors qu'il ne demandait pas grand chose : juste d'arriver à cette fichu maison au toit rouge.

L'envie de jeter comme une merde ce chieur blond qui osait l'interrompre dans sa démarche commençait à se frayer un chemin dans son esprit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec lui, il fallait rendre une autre tactique toute aussi intelligente : l'éviter. Pourtant, le sort n'était pas de son avis. C'est ainsi que cet enflure de Kise le reteint par le bras. Bon, son humeur, déjà en sacré mauvais état allait vraiment le lâcher si ça continuait comme ça. Non mais sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait?

\- Où tu cours comme ça?

Aomine grinça des dents. Il allait dresser un tigre non mais sérieusement. En plus cet abruti savait très bien qui habitait une rue plus loin. D'ailleurs... Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans le coin le blond? Il habitait bien plus loin, si ce n'était à l'opposé d'ici.

\- Ca te regarde pas. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Le blond le regarda, étonné du ton si froid que son ancien coéquipier avait utilisé. C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais tout de même!

\- Je reviens de chez Kurokocchi pourquoi?

Attendez... QUOI?! Comment cet abrutis avait osé? Il comprenait mieux maintenant son regard si illuminé et satisfait. Il en avait profité celui-là!

Kise commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Pourquoi Aominecchi le regardait avec une telle aura meurtrière? Il avait l'impression qu'il l'avait tué au moins trois fois dans sa tête. Et c'était une impression assez dérangeante il fallait le dire.

Dans sa tête, Aomine survolait les centaines de morts qu'il pourrait infligé à ce mannequin de pacotille. Oh qu'il allait souffrir. Comment avait-il pu profiter ainsi de son Tetsu? Comment avait-il osé?

_* Flash-back *_

_Aomine venait tout juste d'arriver dans le gymnase. Comme d'habitude, il avait un petit peu de retard. Une dizaine de minutes à tout les coups. Pourtant, son capitaine n'avait pas apprécié et avait décidé de le lui faire payer son détachement pour leurs entraînement. Il lui avait alors ordonné de se changer pour ensuite faire 70 tours de terrains sous les moqueries de ses coéquipiers. _

_Il s'était alors dirigé vers les vestiaires, ayant la soudaine flemme de se battre contre ce capitaine de pacotille. Il commençait à enlever son haut quand il sentis son portable vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon. Il le sorti, fit le code ultra complexe qu'il avait trouver pour déverrouiller son portable avant de voir ce qui s'affichait :_

_1 nouveau message de : Tetsu_

_" Aomine-kun, j'ai envie de toi depuis des années. Je me sens seul et j'ai besoin que tu sois en moi. Que tu me pilonne comme un sauvage et que tu me marque comme étant ta propriété. Je n'en peux plus Aomine-kun, j'ai tellement chaud... "_

_Le 05/08 à 16h39_

_Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait reçut une énorme bouffé de chaleur à la lecture de ce message. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel? Depuis quand Tetsu était-il une nympho en manque? Il fallait absolument qu'il aille voir son ancienne ombre. C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour lui et sa libido d'adolescent._

_Il sorti alors du vestiaire comme une fusée. Mais c'était sans compter sur son chieur de capitaine qui l'arrêta en chemin._

_\- Non mais tu crois aller où?!_

_\- Où je veux il me semble!_

_\- Tu est en entraînement! Vas te changer!_

_\- Mais...!_

_Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, son capitaine l'avait limite balancer dans le vestiaire comme une merde avant de lui crier qu'il ne partirait qu'une fois l'entraînement terminé sinon il appellerait Momoï. Loin d'avoir envie de se coltiner un pot-de-colle sur le dos, il avait abdiqué et on revient au début de l'histoire._

_* Fin Flash-back *_

Voilà pourquoi le fait de savoir que cet abruti de Kise était passé à sa place l'énervait légèrement beaucoup. Il empoigna par le col le pauvre blond qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait avant de le soulever. La colère grondait dans tout son corps. Il n'avait plus que deux envie. La première était de frapper la tronche d'ange de Kise. La deuxième était de tellement faire crier Kuroko qu'il en oubliera jusqu'à l'existence de énergumène en face de lui.

\- Enflure... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Tetsu?

Il avait soufflé ses paroles avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Il allait faire payer ce qu'il avait fait au bleuté.

\- Moi? Mais rien! On prenait juste du bon temps avec Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi. Lâche-moi maintenant! Je ne peux plus respirer!

En effet, le blond à la peau claire avait légèrement tourné au violet. Mais Aomine s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise. Non, ce qui l'importait pour le moment était le "prendre du bon temps" et le "Kagamicchi". Alors comme ça même cette brute de Kagami y était passé? Il allait commettre un meurtre, il en était sûr. Il lâcha Kise qui tomba les fesses contre terre. Il fit volte-face et parti en courant vers la maison de Kuroko.

Une fois devant la maison, il enjamba la barrière en bois d'un saut presqu'irréel avant de courir vers la porte. Il frappa trois coup tellement brutaux qu'elle s'ouvrit toute seule, le surprenant un demis-dixième de secondes avant qu'il ne se dépêche et se dirige vers le salon.

Quand il fut dans la pièce, son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Tetsuya était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, sirotant un milk-shake à la vanille comme à son habitude, tandis qu'il le regardait un penchant sa tête sur le côté, signe qu'il se demandait se qu'il se passait.

De l'autre côté de la pièce se trouvait Kagami, assis par terre, qui balançait d'un air taquin ce qu'il identifia comme étant le portable de Tetsu.

Il tourna la tête vers le miroir accroché au mur. Ses cheveux s'étaient transformés en un vrai buisson bleu, ses vêtement étaient de travers tandis que sa respiration étaient haché. Oui, il ressemblait à un vrai psychopathe.

\- Alors A-o-mi-ne? Tu as reçut mon petit message? Et dire que je pensais que tu arriverais dans les 10 minutes suivantes... Tu me déçois...

\- De quel message parles-tu Kagami-kun? Et que t'ai-t-il arrivé Aomine-kun?

Aomine le fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner son regard vers le roux qui le fixait toujours hilare.

Oui, pour la première fois, Aomine avait trouvé plus fourbe que lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Aomine eu envie de pleurer.

Fin!

* * *

Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Que ceux qui y ont cru et qui on espéré un lemon se manifestent! AHAHAHAHAHA! Je suis diabolique!

Aomine : Saleté... Tu vas crever...

Kuroko : Aomine-kun, ne frappe pas Lacry, c'est méchant...

Moi : Enfin quelqu'un de mon côté T_T Je t'aime mon Tetsu à moi!

Ensuite je me suis pris le poing de notre cher Daiki dans le nez après avoir essayer de prendre Tetsu dans mes bras... Quelle reconnaissance!


End file.
